


Mblergh, Demon!

by WantedHero



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Demon!Shane, Exorcisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantedHero/pseuds/WantedHero
Summary: The Unsolved boys are paired up with the Supernatural boys. Shane's secretly a demon - uh oh. He's a little different than from what the Winchesters have seen as far as demons go.





	1. Let's see here...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got how these guys talk, let me know!

The plan started when Buzzfeed got in contact with _Spirit Hunters_ , Sam and Dean's made-up tv show where they "hunt and find demons and ghosts and other paranormal entities". In reality, they got in contact with Buzzfeed, but the company wants to take the credit. Buzzfeed had the idea to combine their show with Unsolved: Supernatural, thinking it'd be a great ratings boost. 

The real reason for Sam and Dean partnering up with the boys™, is because of online and newspaper reports, the headlines read: _"The Demon of Kansas is back! New City, New Hunting Ground, New Face."_ Reports of mutilated bodies with their hands cut off, their eyes gouged, sulfur found, and, coincidentally, the Unsolved boys show up to the same city only a day later to "investigate" supposedly haunted locations. 

The brothers have reason to believe one of the boys is responsible for these murders, and evidence of previous visits to this state are all from one tall, lanky man: Shane Madej. News reports explain "the demon" returning to the state sporadically, but just enough and at the right times, to be thought of as suspect. Witnesses describe him as always changing: a dentist here, a night nurse there, but the demon always returning to one original form. Onlookers have illustrated him pale as milk, leaving a sulfur smell at the scene of the crimes, eyes black and droopy, skinny, with dark hair. No one's got a clear look at the "demon" in his true form, but by all accounts, this Mr. Madej was their guy; but there was one problem: Ryan Bergara. Since they're here for the filming of their show, the two practically never separate, and Sam and Dean don't think Ryan knows about his friend or of how much danger he's actually in by hanging around him. 

\------------ 

The four guys met up at a hotel in Kansas, introduced themselves to each other, and head off to a diner to have dinner before they go to the location. 

The group sit at a booth, Sam across from Ryan and Dean across from Shane. They're at a roadside diner, neon lights not yet on, it's too early. They order their drinks and food, normal things like burgers and beers. Dean and Shane speak at the same time to the waitress as she’s walking away. 

“Oh, and a slice of pie!” 

They look at each other with a look of amazement. Shane has a smile, Dean has a wide eyed look. Sam glanced at Dean and he glances back. Finally, Ryan speaks. 

“So, you guys are ghost hunters too? And you actually believe! Hey Shane, now you can have your beef with another ghost group.” 

“Haha okay sure. Get up real quick, I gotta use the restroom, but I’ll be back to throw down!” Shane says with gusto. 

Ryan chuckles and slides out of the booth, Shane gets up after him and heads to the bathroom. Sam and Dean smile after him, then they lean in towards Ryan. Sam speaks first, a little rushed and in a slight whisper with a look of concern on his face. 

“Ryan, we believe you’re in danger. Your friend, he’s not really your friend. He’s a demon.” 

Ryan takes a few moments to realize what Sam’s said, then his casual smile drops. 

“… Aw man you guys are fakes, now you're just making fun of me. Did Shane put you up to this?” He sighs in disappointment, but he’s not surprised, “asshole.” 

Dean responds, “No, no one put us up to this-“ 

“Ghosts and demons are real,” Sam interjects. 

“Yeah, and you’ve been buddying it up with one of them,” Dean adds. 

Ryan looks skeptically at both men. He lifts both hands in a woah man style. 

“Listen, Shane’s kind of weird, and his skepticism drives me crazy, but he’s never actually believed in ghouls and shit. No way he’d be one of them, that’s insane! And even if he was, he’d never hurt anyone, he hasn’t.” 

Dean, slightly annoyed, butts in, “Alright pal believe whatever, just leave the demon hunting to us and he won’t get the chance to do any real damage to you or anyone else.” 

Ryan, caught off guard by Dean’s bluntness quickly speaks up. 

“What? No! You’re not gonna hurt Shane just because of your bullshit idea that he’s some kind of dangerous creature from hell. He’s one of my best friends, I’m pretty sure he’d tell me about something like that, if it were true, which it isn’t.” 

“Look who’s being the skeptic now-“ 

“ _Dean-_ ” 

“Hey guys, they have these little mints in the bathroom!” Shane drops some on the table, the men stop talking, staring around at each other, Ryan gets up to let him back into the booth, now curiously watching both Sam and Dean There’s an air of awkwardness as Shane looks around at everyone at the table. 

Shane, breaking the silence, “So, uh, what’re you all talking about?” 

“Oh, we were just going over the plan for tonight’s uh, investigation with you guys. Hoping to catch a few spirits for our show” Dean explains as he and Sam relax. 

Shane looks at Dean with a small grin, shaking his head, “If you says so buddy,” he takes a bite of his burger. “So what’s makes your ‘ghost show’ different from others, and why’d you decide to team up with us?” 

Drinking from his beer, Ryan adds, “Yeah I’m kinda curious too. Why us and not some big shot tv show?” 

Sam and Dean quickly glance at each other and try to figure out their lie on the fly. 

“Well, our uh-“ 

“Fans” 

“Right, our fans have watched some or your videos, and you guys seem to know what you’re doing-“ 

Shane and Ryan both laugh at this. 

“Sorry man that’s a straight up lie,” Shane says. 

“Yeah, the show’s called ‘Unsolved’ for a reason,” Ryan smiles. 

“Yeah well, Sam and I have a pretty good following and we just thought ‘hey, starting kinda small with some cool looking guys will help us get more in tune with the paranormal’, ya know? Get some friends in the industry” Dean gives them a smile and goes for his burger. 

“Sure man I guess, friends in higher places, if only slightly” Shane says. 

Sam and Dean give each other a knowing smirk. 

They eat in relative silence, a few banters here and there between the Unsolved boys. Some conversation between Shane and Dean about where to get the best pie in the state they're investigating in. 

Throughout the conversation, Sam glances up at Shane, _probably watching for some horns or some shit_ , Ryan thought. Ryan doesn't know what these guys are on, but it can't be good if they honestly think Shane's a _literal demon_. Worrying about spending an entire night with two random dudes who might hurt Shane was not on his to-do list. He'll have to watch out for them. 

\--------------- 

Upon exiting the diner, fully satisfied with their road-food, they head off to the location in their respective cars. Once alone and driving, Ryan pipes up. 

"Hey Shane?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Aren't those guys a little... odd?" 

"Odd like...?" 

"Well, they seem like they're too into this ghost hunting stuff, and not like they're faking it either." Ryan says turning onto another road with Sam and Dean following behind. 

"Ryan Bergara, I thought you believed in ghosts!" Shane said in mock-disbelief. 

"No dumbass not like that," Ryan quickly glances at Shane. "I know they're real and I'm determined to find proof; but those guys seem, I dunno, _dangerously_ obsessed with it," he looks into the rearview mirror at the Impala following them. 

"Look Ryan, I'm sure we can call off the episode if you really don't feel comfortable working with these guys, but I think they're pretty chill, jacked as shit and could probably beat our asses, but chill," Shane reaffirms. 

"Yeah, I guess. I guess I've just never met someone who's more hardcore into ghosts and demons than I am," Ryan shrugs. 

Shane nudges Ryan from the passenger seat, "Dude it'll be fine, and who knows, maybe we can learn a few things from them." 

"Okay," Ryan sighs, but gives Shane a smile. 

They drive the rest of the way in relative silence, the music on the radio fading in and out of static and the sun setting over the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fic. It's a bit of a long buildup, but keep reading!


	2. An Orphanage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The location is set, let's get into the history...

Pulling up the location, an old abandoned orphanage, Ryan gets a sinking feeling unlike any other time they've investigated. He wants to believe the two guys in the black classic car aren't _actually_ going to try to exercise Shane. _What if they actually hurt him?_ This thought's been in the very back of Ryan's mind during the drive over, but only now does it arise fully. 

"Yo, Ryan, where you at buddy?" Shane snaps him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, uh, nothing man, just worried about this being my 'sacrifice of the season'" Ryan air quotes. 

"Aaaah, the DEMON OF KANSAS!" Shane exclaims in an announcer-like voice. "Nah dude, probably just some actual serial killer guy with a flair for the dramatic," Shane says wiggling his fingers in the air. 

"Wait that's even worse!" Ryan giggles. 

They both get a good chuckle out of the situation, a couple wheezes here and there. The Impala pulls up next to them and they give a wave at the guys. 

"Welp, here we go little guy. You ready to hunt some demons with an actual team?" Shane jokes half-heartedly. 

Ryan sighs, "Oh boy, you think they'll protect us?" 

"Oh yeah definitely, big burley men huntin' down the paranormal," Shane imitates Dean. 

"(wheeze) HAHAHAHA" They continue giggling as they get out of the car. 

Dean meets them first, smiling he says, "haha, what's goin' on guys?" 

"Hah n-nothing dude," Shane says, calming down. This makes Ryan wheeze again, in turn making SHANE wheeze again. After a short while they calm down enough to speak with Sam and Dean, who are awkwardly smiling at the boys™. 

"Heh, alright guys. So, we should get our stuff and get set up, yeah?" Sam finally says. 

"Yeah sure man, you got your own camera equipment I hope?" TJ asks. 

Sam lifts his hand in a dismissive manner, "Oh yeah, sure, of course, we got it." 

Ryan and Shane nod suspiciously. TJ continues, "Alright. We just need to grab our stuff from the trunk and get a few wide shots of the exterior, and then we'll head inside, okay?" 

"Yeah sure go ahead," Sam says as he heads to the trunk of the Impala. "We'll grab our stuff," Dean says while giving a smile and gesturing towards the car. 

Ryan, Shane, and TJ start unloading camera equipment, ghost hunting gear, and, tucked away in a corner, Ryan's bottle of holy water. 

"Oh Ryan, you poor little boy-man," Shane sighs. 

"Poor little wha-, dude c'mon. When you're getting attacked by this demon you'll be wishing 'oh! If only I had Ryan's holy water to protect me! Oh no!' So yuck it up now buddy, cus' you're gonna wish you had this bottle." Ryan waves the bottle in his face. 

Shane flinches on instinct but laughs it off. Ryan doesn't think much of it, since forcing something in someone's face would produce a reaction. Still, there is a tiny seed of doubt in the back of his mind. _No idiot, demons are evil and dangerous, Shane's good. Fuckin'_ Spirit Hunters _or whatever, being dicks_. 

"Ryan? Dude, is the possibility of a demon being here and these guys really freaking you out that much? We can call it off Ryan, get back in the car and drive. Maybe make up an excuse like one of us not feeling good?" Shane looks worried, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder. 

Ryan looks up at him, relaxing in knowing that _no way this could be a demon_. He smiles and states, "Nah dude, I'll be fine, I'll be scared shitless, but I'll be fine. After the Sally House I can conquer anything!" 

Shane busts out laughing, "You RAN out of the house screaming!" 

"I came back and slept for a while!" 

"You didn't sleep!" 

They laugh the conversation out, now walking over to the front of the building with TJ's directions for the opening shots of the episode. 

\------------- 

"The orphanage is home to many lost spirits, some evil, most tragic, and one visitor might even be demonic," Ryan talks to the camera, giving the rundown on the location and its inhabitants. "My one demon per season rule is being fulfilled here. They say there's a demon by the name of Headmaster Jodi-" 

"Oh shit it's a headmaster?" 

"Yeah, I know right!" 

"Aren't headmasters typically evil? Like in movies and stuff?" 

"Yeah, well, this one's worse. Well, it's also the demon taking a headmaster form-" 

"Well where'd the name 'Jodi' come from?" Shane interrupts again. 

"I don't know man! They probably found some record and thought 'oh this'd be a cool name for a demon!', you know?" 

"Wha-whafcdk that's almost as bad as 'Steve'!" 

"Shit dude I dunno! Let me get back to the facts!" Ryan laughs. 

"Okay, do your thing," Shane throws up his arms and laughs. 

"Okay. The demon isn’t tied down to this one location, but, oddly enough, this entire state-“ 

“So she’s the Demon Headmaster of all of Kansas? Wow, what a title!” Shane interrupts again. 

“I guess so! So, the orphanage burned down, and a buncha kids got trapped inside and burned to death. And, get this, they say the two janitors orchestrated the whole thing!" 

"What?!" 

"Yeah! And they blocked the doors, so the kids and caretakers couldn't get out. They wanted to break windows on the second floor to try to escape!" Ryan explains in disbelief. 

"Jesus Christ man! Why are people so bad?" Shane announces. 

"I don't know man, crazy. Oh! We're also joined on this episode by an up-and coming ghost hunting duo by the name of _The Spirit Hunters-_ " 

Sam starts up, "Uh yeah we're uh-" 

"We're working on the name" Dean interrupts, earning interesting looks from the ghoulfriends™. 

"Uh, yeah. They'll be joining us on the hunt for the paranormal! Let's get into it." 

And with Ryan's sign off, they gather up the equipment and start to head inside the abandoned building when Dean stops them. 

“You know, we uh, we wanna get some shots in there before we actually start the hunting you know? Get a little shot layout of the building by ourselves if you guys don’t mind.” 

Ryan and Shane look at each other, then at TJ who’s been following them with the camera, he gives them a shrug. 

“Uh, yeah sure, go on ahead. Let us know when we can come in I guess.” Shane waves them in. 

“Cool, it won’t take too long, we just want it to look cool,” Sam assures. 

Sam and Dean walk into the building, pretending to get they’re equipment ready. Ryan wondered why they were so adamant about going in first, and _alone_. 

“That’s pretty weird, think they’ll take long, it’s kinda creepy out here.” 

“You think it’ll be less creepy in there? I’m sure they just want to do what they can to boost their production value or whatever. Probably won’t be long,” Shane shrugs. 

Ryan’s been mulling over what Dean had said in his head: _‘just leave the demon hunting to us and he won’t get the chance to do any real damage to you or anyone else.’_ This thought, and the two older men going in first, set off a warning sign in his head, _what if they’re into some kind of cult?_ Ryan thought. 

“So, listen, I don’t really trust these guys, let’s just be aware of any suspicious activity from them. They could be in some weird cult.” 

Shane looks down at Ryan raising an eyebrow, “uh, sure man. My eyes will be peeled like an orange.” 

“Heh, okay good.” 

They boys didn’t have to wait for too much longer when Sam comes back out to let them know they can begin shooting. Ryan and Shane glance at each other, nod, and head in, with TJ filming as they go. _Let’s get this over with_ , Ryan thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuggin' along nicely


	3. Uh, Whoops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the guys to sleep at the location...

“Did you hear that?” Ryan asks, clutching his flashlight closer. 

“Yeah, I _did_ ,” Sam looks at Dean with a look of confusion. Shane hasn’t been out of their line of sight, and yet, they had heard metal scraping up on the second floor. 

“Oh c’mon guys, it’s an old building that’s falling apart. What, a spooky ghost likes metal-working?” Shane exaggerates the ‘oo’ sound in spooky. 

“You can not tell me that you really think the building could make _that_ noise on its own,” Ryan butts in. Shane shrugs and Ryan sighs, “What do you guys think?” he points his camera at the brothers. 

“Yeah, no, that was definitely weird. I think we should check it out,” Sam starts up the stairs with the boys in between him and Dean. They try not to alert the boys of their slow hand movements to their inner jacket pockets, they don’t seem to notice. 

“Hello? Anybody home?” Shane utters into the darkness. They all look out, checking their viewfinders for any evidence of spiritual activity. 

“I think we should try a spirit box session,” Ryan states. “You guys okay with that?” 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Sam replies. 

“Ugh” from both Dean and Shane. 

Ryan shakes his head and turns the box up, jarring Sam, Dean, and Shane with the deafening static. He starts with simple questions like “did you die here?” or “what’s your name?”, eliciting no respond from either, just broken pieces of radio. 

“Is there a demon here by the name of Jodi,” Shane asks in a mocking tone on the name ‘Jodi’. 

“ _Kssshhhh-Sha-ksshwshh_ ” the spirit box utters, Sam and Dean glance at each other, then at Shane. 

“She? What did she do?” Ryan misinterprets. 

Plain static emits from the box, quick bursts of ‘ _a_ ’ and ‘ _ee_ ’ are heard, but not much else. Ryan shuts off the box, and with a sigh from the three other men, he suggests they move to the next room. 

“I think I just saw a shadow by the window!” Sam fake expresses to Shane. 

“Pfft, sure dude, it’s probably one of your shadows from the flashlight,” Shane dismisses. 

“Which window?” Ryan wanders toward where he thinks Sam was pointing. He glances around and catches a glimpse of something curved and red on the ground by the window. He goes to bend down once he gets to it. 

“What’s-“ 

“Yo, Ryan!” Dean cuts him off, distracting him. “I think I got something!” He gestures to his own camera. 

“Really?” Ryan goes over to Dean, keeping what he saw – or what he _thought_ he saw – tucked away in his mind. 

Ryan and Shane look over the footage on Deans camera, while Sam wanders around with his own camera and flashlight. 

“No, that’s the ripped part of that curtain,” Shane gestures toward the wall. “Must’ve moved when Ryan walked over.” 

Ryan sighs, “oh thank god, I almost had a heart attack.” 

“Aw man,” Dean moans, dropping his camera. Sam gives him a displeased look, and Dean shrugs, “I wanna find something on this thing!” 

Ryan walks by with Shane in tow, “don’t worry man, it takes time. If it were that easy we’d hardly have a show.” 

As Ryan and Shane walk into the next room, Ryan pulls on Shane’s jacket and leans in with a hushed tone, “Dude, when I walked over to where they said a shadow was, I saw something draw on the ground, under the carpet. I think these guys are in some cult! Did you see how Sam wanted you to go over there?" 

"Are you sure?" Shane responds, "It couldn't have been, like, an old piece of cloth?" 

"Nah man, it looked like paint. What if it's a demon blood sacrifice thing? What if they want to kill us??" Ryan panics. 

"Ryan, Ryan," Shane puts a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "don't freak out, they haven't been acting weird, and they seem to actually want to find ghosts. I really think you're overthinking this. We'll get the night over with and never see them again, okay?" 

Ryan takes a deep breath, lets it out, and looks back up at Shane. 

"Y-yeah, okay, okay... let's just watch out for each other, alright?" 

"Of course, buddy" Shane smiles and gives his shoulder a little squeeze. 

Sam and Dean join them just as he does this, they give each other smiles and head into another room. 

"So, this room was inhabited by one of the headmasters, records don't say which," Ryan introduces the history of the room to the waiting men. "So, there is a good possibility that this one could have a demon in it." 

"Oh hoh! Intriguing, and creepy~" Shane comments. 

This earns a look from Dean, as he reaches into his pocket for something, but leaves it there. The night continues without much incident, a few "voices" on the recordings and heard in the dark hallways of the orphanage. Ryan keeping vigilant, hasn't seen much out of the _creepy_ ordinary, save for a couple of red marks and what looks to be white powder. He dismisses it, only after filing it away in the "danger" file in his brain. 

\---------------- 

It's almost midnight and TJ heads back to the hotel, leaving the Unsolved boys and the Spirit guys alone for the night. They set up their sleeping bags and cameras aimed at them at different points in the room. 

"Me and Sam'll bunk it over on the other side, you know, spread our range of sight for the ghouls," Dean states as he and Sam bundle their things. 

“Haha okay guys, but be warned, Ryan hardly sleeps at any of these things,” Shane says chuckling and nudging Ryan in the side. 

“I am determined to find out who this demon is, or something,” Ryan says defiantly. 

Shane scoffs and Ryan giggles nervously as they go sit at their respective sleeping bags. 

“See dude, everything’s going well, we’ve seen no ghosts or demons, and you’re doing really well with these guys!” 

Ryan shrugs, “heh, yeah I guess. I dunno, what I’ve been seeing is still putting me on edge, but I guess most of the night is done with. Still, gotta sleep here aaall night,” Ryan gives Shane a wide-eyed expression, then sighed into a thin smile. 

The group get settled into their sleeping bags, “Here we go!” Shane says enthusiastically. Ryan can hear the men on the other side of the room whispering, but he’s too scared and tired to care. They tuck in for a long night ahead. 

—————— 

_Thump thump, skreee_

“What the fuck is that?!” 

Sleepily, shane responds, “Hmm? What?” 

“Hey can one of you come in here?” They boys hear Sam shout, Dean’s no where to be found. 

“Ugh, Ryan you want me to go first?” Shane asks. 

Ryan grabs his flashlight, finds it’s out of batteries, “Uh, y-yeah sure let me just get new batteries and I’ll meet you in there.” 

Shane begrudgingly gets up, grabs his flashlight and a hand-held camera, and walks into the hallway where they heard Sam call from. 

After a few seconds of finding batteries, Ryan hears muffled loud talking from the two, wait, three guys from the hallway. Right when he’s about to put in the batteries, he hears- 

“ **RYAN!** ” 

Shane didn’t just call out for him, he _yelled_ for him. 

Forgetting the lights and batteries, he scrambles up and rushes to the hallway, quickly turning on his phone light to help illuminate the darkness. 

When he arrived to where the others were at, he almost shit himself at the sight. There was Shane, standing in what looked to be a red painted pentagram with Sam and Dean surrounding him on each end. They each had a dagger: one curled at the blade, the other a shining, sharp silver pillar. _Please just be another nightmare_. He hoped to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing so far? #chimeoff


	4. A FUCKIN' WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, sweaties.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Ryan shouts at the two men, making them turn quickly to face him. 

“ _Dammit!_ ” He heard Dean say. “Sam, grab him!” 

Sam turns around to stop Ryan from moving past him to Shane, but luckily, the fact that Ryan was significantly shorter and more nimble than the gigantic man proved to aid in his getaway. 

Ryan realized the only way to get to and protect Shane, was to get in the circle with him, since it seems the two psycho men were afraid of getting near him because of their belief. 

"Ryan, holy shit you were right, these guys are insane!" Shane exclaims grabbing Ryan's arm. 

"HEY! Don't you touch him you demonic bitch!" Dean points his knife at Shane, making Ryan instinctively step between them. 

"Guys, guys please! I don't understand why you're still on the idea that Shane's a fuckin-" 

" **GKUH!** " Shane gets elbowed into the wall by Sam, still in the circle, distracting Ryan while Dean grabs him in a headlock and drags him out. 

"Dammit Ryan get away from him! We told you already!" Dean says while Ryan beats at his arms. 

"Let me go you insane bastard! SHANE RUN!" Ryan shouts while trying to break free. 

"He can't! Look!" Sam exclaims gesturing over to Shane, recovering from the wind being knocked out of him, but not moving to escape. 

"You fucking hit him of course he can't move! Shane hurry!" Ryan stares after him. Then suddenly, the realization dawns on him. He calms down a bit, still wiggling, but finally speaks. 

"Shane? Why aren't you running?"   
"I-I –" Shane stammers, rubbing his chest and looking apologetically at Ryan, then nervously around the room. 

"We'll get your friend back, your _real_ friend, without any harm. I'll just have to exercise him." Sam firmly states while holding his hand toward Shane. 

"R-Ryan I'm-" 

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY? You've been a demon this whole time and you STILL deny ghosts and shit!?" Ryan interrupts with an incredulous look on his face. 

"Heheh, it's kinda funny isn't it?" Shane nervously smiles, Ryan gives a disapproving look. "Look I'll explain to you what I really do, I've been your friend for years, you just need to get us out of here!" 

"Alright that's enough gooey shit. Sam, do it." Dean commands. 

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio-_ " 

Sam starts the incantation. His speaking gets muffled by the grunts and yells of pain coming from Shane. Sam raises his voice to shout over it. 

" _ **HrrrrggggaaAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!**_ " 

" _Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis......legio diabolica, adiuramus te! Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis-_ " 

It's a fierce back and forth between the exorcism and the pained screams. Black smoke spills from Shane's open mouth and blood seeps from his eyes, he tries to keep the smoke in, but his pain is too severe. Ryan's instincts spring into action at the sound of his friend's screams. 

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Ryan screams and claws at Dean's face, making him shout in pain as Ryan charges Sam, spotting the gun in his inside jacket pocket. He rams his shoulder into Sam's diaphragm and grabs the gun, training it on Sam and Dean. 

"Not another FUCKING STEP OR I BLOW YOUR GUTS OUT!" Ryan looks frantically between the two men. "Shane? Say something buddy, please," Ryan scrapes the toe of his boot on the outer red circle, scraping away the paint. 

"*cough cough* Ryan, go, please." Shane rasps out. He's on his knees, head down, and face in hands. 

"No way Shane, I'm getting you out of here. Murderous demon or not, you've always been a good friend. Now get your lanky ass up and lean on me!" 

Ryan doesn't lower the gun, as he leans slightly to help Shane up, Sam butts in. 

"Ryan think about it! All those murders in the state, witness accounts matching his description? It's not safe to be around him, let us take care of it!" 

"You assholes come up here with knives and guns and shit, hurting my best friend, and you expect me to let you kill him without finding out the whole story?! No fucking way man." Ryan hooks an arm under Shane, supporting some of his weight. 

"We've dealt with shit like this before, they always turn! One way or another, you're gonna be in serious danger, buddy" Dean goes for his gun. 

Ryan shoots by his feet, startling both Sam and Dean. 

"Don't even fucking try. We're all going to have a nice chat, outside, no exorcisms, _no weapons_. We'll see what happens from there, but NO MORE hurting Shane. Got it?" 

This command was said with so much power and anger, that it was not up for debate – and even surprises Shane (which he'd show if he wasn't so exhausted) – Sam and Dean can sense this. 

"Fine, but no poofing out on us," Dean directs this at Shane. 

"I _won't,_ " Shane growls, staring daggers at both Dean and Sam. 

"You guys go first," Ryan gestures for the two older men to start heading to the door, who knows how many traps they've tried to set for Shane. Ryan's intimidation proved to be successful, since neither Sam nor Dean tried to make a move. 

\------------ 

"You're a _what?_ " Ryan, Sam, and Dean all say at once. 

"A demon who hunts other demons? It sounds like a shitty plot for an action movie, but that's basically what I do," Shane awkwardly laughs, he's leaning against their car. 

The three guys stare at him, then Sam and Dean look at each other. 

"I mean, it's not like we haven't seen this kind of thing before," Sam shrugs at Dean. "Demon pissing contest?" 

"Yeah Sam, but we've never seen one who goes out of their way to find and kill them! That's our job" 

"Yeah well it's true. It's one of the reasons – albeit a small one – why I wanted to join Ryan on the show," Shane lifts his arm to Ryan who's standing next to him. "A way to travel to locations with demons that need to be gotten rid of, ya know?" 

"Okay, hold on, my mind is melting right now." Ryan puts up his hands. "This entire time you've been a-a-a demon hunting demon?" 

"Yup" 

"For how long?" 

"Uuuhm, I dunno, 10 years now? Something like that," he earns a look from Sam and Dean. "This guy's body hasn't been inhabited for any of that time. He was dead when I found him, shot himself in the heart-" 

"No wonder you're so heartless" Ryan let out a small, airy laugh. Shane gives him a _really dude?_ look. "Sorry, go on." 

"Anyway, the poor bastard was dead for a while, knew him even – when he was alive of course. Figured 'hey, he'd probably be okay with me taking his body. He won't be needing it'" he lifts his arms. "Besides, I like the look." 

"Alright, alright, this is weird," Dean waves his hands. "Sam, this is weird right?" 

"Uh, yup, definitely weird," Sam blinks, seemingly trying to wrap his head around the situation. "So, what, are we just supposed to let you off the hook? Aren't you the one doing all these murders?" 

"Of course not! That's why I'm here. Ryan's my alibi, I've hardly been out of his sight for the past _week_ , not enough time to travel here early, kill some people, and run back so he won't notice. I have long legs, but they're not mile-jumpers," Shane crosses his arms. 

"Hah, I knew you weren't a killer," Ryan softly punches Shane's arm, earning him a half-hearted chuckle. "Besides, after what happened in there, you're still not up to par like you normally are. You're not that strong, are you?" 

"Haha, naah, just a low-level demon trying to protect this weird wonderful world and its inhabitants." Shane shrugs. He stands up straighter and Ryan puts a hand out in case he needs to steady him, "I'm good, thanks." 

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean pulls Sam around and walks a little bit aways from the boys. 

The two boys stand in silence for a bit while the other two talk. Finally, Shane breaks the silence. 

"So, uh, you seem to be taking this frighteningly well. Shouldn't you be more freaked out?" He looks down at Ryan, "Finding out your friend's the thing you've always set out to find?" 

"Yeah well, you've always been a weird guy, and I knew that big head's gotta be hiding something, just never knew it'd be horns. Do you have horns?" Ryan asks looking at Shane's forehead. 

"(wheeze) Jesus Ryan, take me on a date before you ask me about my personals!" They both laugh at this response. "But, yeah, I do, just hide them usually. They're kind of annoying, especially when walking through doorways." 

"Oh okay, didn't know I wasn't special enough to see them. Had to figure out the hard way," Ryan pouts. 

"Wha-whaccjdkj what was I supposed to do? 'Oh, hey buddy guess what? Blah, horns!" He puts his hands above his head pretending to be horns, making the situation even more comical. 

This makes Ryan laugh even louder, making Sam and Dean look over their shoulders. The boys quiet down. 

"So," Ryan says after calming down, "what do you think their saying? Are they going to try to kill you again?" 

Shane's eyebrows raise a bit, "No way man, I don't think they'll try after that little stunt you pulled back there. I never knew how skilled you were in jabbing some guy and being steady with a gun!" 

Ryan sighs, "Yeah, that even scared me, man. I wasn't thinking, I panicked, but at the same time, I knew exactly what to do. I don't know." 

Shane nudges Ryan's arm with his elbow, "It was pretty cool, scary as hell, but cool. And uh, thanks, for saving my life and all." 

"Yeah, no problem, are you feeling okay? You sounded really bad," he looks up with concern. 

The tall man takes a deep breath, "Yeah it was definitely a horrible experience, not as bad as hell though," he mocks. "It could've been worse, you know, without you stepping in." 

"Yeah, yeah..." Ryan thinks for a bit. "You'll have to explain more of yourself to me later, though. I have so many questions." 

"For sure man," Shane stretches his arms over his head. "But for now, we need to figure out what _those_ guys will do." He points to Sam and Dean, _looks like they're arguing._

The two brothers finally walk back over to an awaiting Ryan and Shane, it seems they've created a plan. 

"We'll work with you this time, but if you try anything, we'll put you down in an instant" Dean warns. 

"And Ryan stays behind, it's too dangerous for him," Sam adds. Shane goes to nod, but Ryan interrupts. 

"Fuck that dude, I still don't trust you alone with Shane." 

"Ryan-" 

"Shut up Shane," he stops him mid-whine. "I'm going, just tell me what to do and I'll help any way I can." 

Reluctantly, they all agree. They go back inside – Sam and Dean first to remove all the demon traps so that Shane can walk through safely – and gather up their equipment and sleeping bags. 

"It's been a fuckin' night," Ryan says while looking into the camera. "Guess we won't be able to use much of this footage, huh? 

Shane shrugs as he rolls up his sleeping bag. "Would be really show-changing if we show the internet we have _real_ proof that demons are real, hm?" 

Ryan considers this, he also considers what it might mean for Shane's... 'line of work'. He figures Shane staying safe among the masses is more important than his proof, he'll just have to catch evidence from a _different_ paranormal entity at a _different_ time. At some point in his career, one that's not his friend. 

After gathering up their things, they meet back outside. All four yawning as they put their things in the trunk of their cars. 

They go over the plan to hunt down the _actual_ dangerous demon and head off in their respective cars back to the hotel. Ryan glances at the dashboard clock: _3:55am. It's going to be a long fuckin' day tomorrow, or today I guess,_ Ryan thinks, and sighs as the orphanage fades into the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should end it here or not. If I do continue, though, it's gonna be a longer wait (I have finals all week for the next 2-3 weeks) till the next chapter. #chimeoffbros


	5. Wakey-Wakey, Eggs and Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter, Breakfast, Bickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over. Time to get back to this nonsense!

As exhausting as the night was, Ryan found himself in a restless sleep. It’s finally setting in that he’s sleeping in the same room as a literal demon, _does he even sleep?_ Ryan’s brain racks with questions and fears he should feel are irrational, but at this point everything’s irrational for him.

He slightly opens his eyes to look at the man(?) sleeping in the bed next to his. Shane looks like he’s sleeping, _shouldn’t immortal beings not have to sleep?_ At this thought, Shane stirs and Ryan quickly snaps his eyes shut feigning sleep, but Shane just sighs as if in deep sleep. Ryan opens his eyes again, _what am I looking for? Some indication of horns? Wings? A tail?!!? Murderous intent???_

No, no never. He takes a deep breath, and slowly and quietly lets it out. He needs to clear his mind, he’ll ask him whatever he needs to in the morning, he absolutely needs sleep. 

\--------

“Hhhrrmmmmguh… morning dude” Shane stretches and looks over to where Ryan’s still seems to be asleep. “Huh,” Shane shrugs and gets up. He starts preparing for the day and walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and look himself over in the mirror, not bothering to close the door. He takes a deep breath and relaxes into it, and with the relaxation, letting his glamor fall away. Suddenly, two sets of muted red horns appear: smallish ones on his forehead, and larger, curved back and up ones on the top of his head. He lets his eyes go black and opens and closes his mouth as slightly larger, pointier teeth appear, his mouth stretching with it. 

“Aaaah, finally,” he settles, checking those teeth in the mirror for cavities. _Cavities?!?_ He twists around, cracking his back and giving a silly ‘oh hello there!’ to his red, pointed tail. _A fucking tail too??_ He brushes his teeth nonchalantly. 

“Holy shit, dude!” 

Shane chokes on his minty spit, coughing a couple times. 

“Oh fuck, sorry!” Ryan rushes and pats a hand on Shane’s back. 

“I’m -cough- I’m fine I’m fine,” Shane waves a hand signaling Ryan he’s fine. “Give me a second,” he rinses with water, Ryan staring in amazement, and probably a bit of fear, at Shane’s look. 

“Uh, I didn’t sleep well, and I heard you get up, but I didn’t hear you close the bathroom door, so I just guessed you weren’t in here yet, but, holy fuck dude this is what you really look like?” Ryan bombards Shane with words.

“Woah, woah, please Ryan I just recovered from dying,” he clears his throat. 

“Oh, uh, yeah sorry. You alright? Heh,” Ryan rubs his arm a bit embarrassed. “But, yeah. Uh, this is the real you I guess? God, it sounds so weird to say.”

“Like some cliché tv drama where you find out I’ve been lying to you our whole relationship? And I’ve really been shtooping your best friend?” Shane grins, with those teeth. 

“Where you’ve been- what? No, I mean, that’s pretty funny, though,” Ryan smiles back. “But, yikes dude those teeth! Your tiny-ass mouth is bigger? And your fucking eyes, what the fuck dude.”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with tiny mouths,” Shane crosses his arms and flicks his eyes back to normal. “And if you can’t take me the way I am, I better just fly on out of here,” He looks off dramatically. 

“You have wings too?” Ryan’s gullible-ness is shining through. 

“Uh, no. ‘S a joke dude.”

“Oh. Well how am I supposed to know what you demons really look like! You look like you’ve already got everything demon-ish, why not add mothman-like wings?” Ryan makes big gestures with his arms. 

The two stop and pause in silence, then they suddenly burst out laughing. 

After calming down, Ryan speaks, “Hahaa, sorry dude. I guess-uh, I’ll learn what I can about ‘your kind’? Is that racist to say?”

Shane shrugs, “I guess it’s a little weird, but I don’t really care how you call it, I know the little man means no harm,” he smiles at this. “But thanks dude, means a lot,” he says and turns back to the mirror, disguises his horns, and (barely) fixes his hair.

Ryan chuckles, then, after a bit of watching him, carefully chooses his next words to formulate the question that’s kept him up all night. 

“So, um, I gotta ask you, uh, a kind of a weird question. I guess.”

“Hm?” This prompts Shane to turn to him curiously, but with a small tinge of concern. 

“Um, haha, uh,” _nice Ryan_. “You’re not being friends with me because you want to eat my soul, right? Because all the stories of demons I’ve heard, they always say demons are evil and want to cause death to those around them, and the movies always show you guys stealing souls and making deals FOR souls and it’s been keeping me up all night and I don’t know if I should be scared of you or-” Ryan’s voice rises a bit at the last part. Shane interrupts his ramblings by putting a hand out stopping him.

“Woah, woah, hey. Ryan, buddy, we’ve known each other for many years now. You know I’d never seriously hurt you-"

“Yeah okay but what about the soul stuff?? How do you survive?” Ryan interrupts. 

“I don’t _eat_ souls. I don’t _deal_ with souls, those are called crossroads deals, I’m just a little rogue boy. I thought you were supposed to be the expert in this situation?” 

This throws Ryan off guard, _am I really at this point?_

“Chill dude, you can ask me more shit when we get home. For now, we gotta go get some breakfast! I may be a creepy creature of the night but I still like eating a whole lot” Shane pats his belly. “Oh yeah, we also gotta meet those _other_ guys for planning the hunt tonight.” Shane walks past Ryan back into the main room. 

_Shit_ , Ryan thought. In the wake of Shane’s demon ‘exposure,’ Ryan had forgotten about the guys from the other show – the other fake show. “You know those assholes will try to find every possible way for a reason to exorcise you, right?” He follows Shane back out. 

“I mean, yeah, but they’re not the first that’ve tried-“

“But they’re the first to have nearly succeeded,” Ryan says pointedly at Shane. 

“Okay, well, that’s only because I was hiding my cool demon powers from you,” Shane lifts his hands in a shrug. 

“You even said last night you weren’t that powerful!”

“Well yeah! At that particular time! Cus of the exorcism thing!”

“Just admit it, dude! You need a bodyguard, you need me to protect you,” the words speedily falling out of Shane and Ryan’s mouth in their usual quick banter. 

“I am a strong independent demon who don’t need no man!” Shane crosses his arms and starts giggling, causing Ryan to burst out laughing. 

“HAHAHAHA- w-wait (wheeze) did we literally just spend most of the morning arguing about your demon-ness?” {Yes, their banter takes up _that_ much writing space}

"Hah, what's new," Shane puts on his jean jacket. "Come on, dude, get ready. I'm starvin' for some waffles!" Just before he turns away, “Oh, and uh, thanks for being weirdly cool with this whole ‘reveal’ thing, dude. I was honestly scared you’d stop want to stop being friends with me, or worse, get a priest on my ass.” Shane shrugs and chuckles once. “Honestly, it means a lot, Ryan.”

“You big ol’ softie. Yeah, to be honest I’m surprising myself right now, too. Don’t get me wrong this still freaks me out, and I’m definitely going to bombard you with questions once we’re done here-“

“Ch-yeah”

“Shut up haha, but I trust you, dude. Ghoulfriends™ and BerryBros for life, or at least mine anyway, heh.” Ryan holds up his hand, Shane already knows what’s up, and they high-five with great enthusiasm.

\-------------

Finally, they finish getting ready for the day, and they head out for some good 'fast; delicious, fluffy waffles, eggs, bacon, the whole nine-yards – ghost hunting works up an appetite. The diner’s a quaint little place, full of a warm atmosphere, home cooking, and a glass case full of-

“Seriously, Dean? Pie for breakfast?”

“They’ve got the best pie here, Sammy. If I don’t get some now it’d pretty much be a crime.”

_Oh shit._ Ryan overhears them during he and Shane’s conversation.

There they were, the two assholes {Ryan’s words} they had to be paired up with. Ryan hopes they don’t see them and shrinks a little into the seat while whispering to Shane, alerting him to the brothers’ presence. Bad luck. They catch a glimpse at the boys sitting at the booth and Sam waves while Dean just smiles in their direction, quickly returning his attention to the pies in the case. _Don’t walk over. Don’t walk over-_

“Heeey guys. How’s our favorite little ghost-fighting duo?” Sam says cheekily.

_Little? That hardly makes any sense._ “Oh you know, trying to enjoy a nice breakfast when Gigantor one and two appear at the least delightful time” Ryan clapbacks.

“Hoh shit!” Shane comments smiling at Ryan.

“Heh, cute,” Sam smiles at them sarcastically. “Mind if we sit with you?” He’s already butting his way next to Ryan.

“Actually,” he picks up the receipt and looks at Shane. “We’re just about done here. So, if you don’t mind using those colossal legs to kindly move, that’d be great thanks.” He looks up at Sam and smiles – a thin-lipped smile.

“…Sure, sorry about that,” Sam stands up. “We’ve got each other’s numbers, we’ll keep in touch for tonight.”

“Sure,” Ryan and Shane both slide out of the booth, as Shane turns to walk towards the register, he nearly bumps into Dean.

“Whoa there noodle-boy, where you guys going in such a rush?” Dean looks at both of them holding a plate with a slice of pecan pie on it.

“Uh, me and ol’ Ryan here gotta finish some stuff to talk about and email stuff with the company back home. You know, business stuff.” Shane quickly answers and shrugs.

“Heh, alright scarecrow,” Dean walks past him, batting Shane lightly on the chest with the back of his hand. “Oh,” he turns back to them, “we should get together for dinner and go over our game plan.”

Shane also turns, “yeah, sure, we’ll keep in touch.”

Dean points, smiles, and winks at him, then goes and sits in a booth right behind the one Ryan and Shane were at.

As the boys walk away, Ryan sighs and shakes his head.

Shane pipes up as soon as they leave the establishment, “I’m not that gangly” 

“You kinda are”

“Well I don’t want _that_ guy to point it out. Have you seen the other guy? Tall as me but beefy as fuck?”

“I keep telling you you should come to the gym with me, get some meat on those bones.”

“Only for videos, man. I will only put that painful effort in for a video, after that I’m donezo. Couch and chips for me thank you.” 

This makes Ryan laugh. “Whatever man, you do you, I’ll do me.”

“Good.”

“Fine.” 

They get in the car and get into some conversation about an analysis on the latest thriller. They’ll figure out their own plan when they finish making phone calls and excuses to Buzzfeed on why they’re staying an extra day when they get back to the hotel.


	6. Let's Finish This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big battle, let's see how our boys fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finale Everyone!

“Are you ready for this?”

Shane asks Ryan this as they’re driving over to the location the four of them agreed to meet at. The morning was full of jokes, business talk, and creating their own plan apart from the other guys’. In case anything was to go wrong, they had each other’s backs before anyone else’s.

“Honestly, I’m shitting myself. This is so fuckin’ insane, probably dangerous-“

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah. We’re literally putting trust, and even our lives, in these guys-- I-I don’t know.” Ryan shakes his head and readjusts his grip on the steering wheel.

“We got this, Ryan. Think of it like this: normally on these hunts I’m by myself, and I _usually_ come out perfectly fine-“

“Usually?!” Ryan shouts.

“Mostly! Just- listen for a second. Normally I’m alone, and I’m still alive here right now, right?” Shane shrugs and opens his hands out. “So, with you – and I guess those other shmucks – this thing’ll be a breeze!”

Ryan relaxes a bit and glances at Shane. “Yeah… yeah I guess, I guess I just don’t want to become deadweight to you guys.”

Shane scoffs, “Nah, just do what I told you and you’ll be more protected. Those other guys seem scarily experienced in this, their plan sounds solid. Just, try not to freeze when you see it or it’s power, it’ll be intense, but I believe in you. Big boy pants, right?” he elbows Ryan in the arm.

“Heh, thanks,” he takes a breath. “Here we are.”

They park down and off the road from the location, a 2-story, old-style house. It’s high walls and step-up porch makes it looks more imposing than it really is, the windows are either fogged or blocked, Ryan can’t tell. Gray paint from the exterior is peeling off in ribbons. Shane comments on the look of the house, Ryan jokes, “I guess being a demon doesn’t pay the bills, huh?”

“Actually for me-“

“Nope, never mind, that was dumb.” Ryan interrupts with a hand and a smile.

They get out of the car, they each grab a small backpack with various protection spells, herbs, and a first-aid kit and holy water for Ryan’s comfort. Walking over to Sam and Dean, Ryan can’t help but feel his heartrate increase, _they look so casual, come on Bergmiester, do not be afraid._ The older men are by the trunk of the black Impala, giving their weapons a onceover.

“Hey fellas,” Shane casually greets. “We all ready to go?”

“Yup,” Sam answers, “Real question is, though, are _you_ ready?” This is directed at Ryan who stiffens a bit.

Yes, as a matter of fact, I am,” a lie Ryan says confidently. _Nice playing it up,_ he thinks.

“Alright, pally, let’s get this over with an go home,” Dean says as he examines his shotgun. Ryan looks up at Shane with annoyed eyes and slants his mouth, pressing his lips together, Shane rolls his eyes and shakes his head. The brothers start towards the house first, with the Ghoulboys following a ways back: _’remember,’_ Sam had said, _’keep back, don’t let it escape. Dean and I will go in the front while you two come in through the back, we’ll trap its ass.’_

”Let’s do this,” Shane says in a cool accent. He motions putting on sunglasses a la D.B. Cooper and flicks his eyes to black. This stuns Ryan.

“Oh my god! Did you ju- HAHAHA!” this action cracks both of them up to no end. It also earns them a disagreeing look from both Sam and Dean, causing the boys to smack their hands on their mouths quickly to suppress the giggles. Once they’ve calmed down enough to open their eyes, Shane’s changed his back to normal.

“Guys, let’s keep the focus on the demon problem here,” Sam says tersely.

“Yeah, he is,” Ryan elicits a chuckling ‘Hey!’ from Shane. Sam looks at Dean who has a small smile on his face.

Dean clears his throat, “Wasn’t that good,” he says, returning his face to neutral. Sam sighs. The pairs finally get serious and split up, now the fear sets in – they see movement in an upstairs window.

Walking up to the back door, Ryan takes a couple breaths, psyching himself up for the confrontation when Shane speaks up, “We stay downstairs after they deem it safe, they go deal with the demon upstairs, and we stay back as backup, simple!”

“Yeah, but what if the demon is already downstairs and won’t want to run upstairs? What? We gotta deal with them too?” Ryan worriedly asks.

“Well, maybe, BUT we just gotta keep them from escaping out the back, those goliaths in there will do all of the work. It’ll be one of my easiest jobs,” Shane reassures. “I’m experienced too, if for some reason we get rushed, I got it! I’ll just divert them towards the other guys and keep them a safe distance from you-“

“ _Us,_ ” Ryan interrupts.

Shane, confused, “What?”

“Us,” Ryan crosses his arms. “You’re not pulling some Groot shit and using yourself as a body shield for me. We’re both gonna leave this place in one piece, no hero stuff, okay?” Ryan seemed determined to keep them both safe, but also to get the job done.

“You got spunk, kid,” Shane smiles and points at Ryan. “No hero stuff.”

Ryan nods, now they wait at the door for the audio queue of the front door being bashed in.

**_BANG_ **

_Showtime_

Shane breaks the backdoor lock off and goes inside, Ryan following behind, ready with their deflection spells: Shane’s memorized them of course, Ryan has his on paper at the ready. Dean is seen shooting his pistol up the stairs as Sam recovers from being thrown at the wall, the two scramble up the stair chasing the demon.

“Stay here!” he shouts at the boys from the top of the stairs. They hear the upstairs door slam, the demon trapping themselves in with the older men. Through the clambering upstairs, the two friends hadn’t realized there was someone else there aswell.

“Is that Shane fuckin’ Madej?” a deep, yet oddly peppy voice cuts through the commotion. Ryan yelps as he is thrown sideways, tumbling over a chair.

“Ryan!” Shane shouts. He quickly turns towards the voice, holding his hand out he begins to recite a defense incantation, only slightly pushing back the new being, but enough to distract them as he runs to check on Ryan.

“Come on, get up, Ryan. We got a problem” Shane helps Ryan to his feet.

“Yeah no fucking shit, ow. There wasn’t supposed to be two!”

“Shaaaaneeey,” the voice is back. Whipping around to face them, Shane is presented with a horribly familiar face, he flashes his eyes to black and grits his teeth in anger. “Oh, so you’re still mad about that? Sheesh, bro.”

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Shane launches himself at the figure, Ryan has never seen Shane so enraged. He takes a stronger spell out of his pocket and holds his hand out while Shane tackles the other demon to the ground. The thing about these spells, though, is you have to direct all the energy to a specific point, and with Mr. Goodguy and Mr. Asshole tussling it out on the ground, Ryan can’t get a clear shot.

“SAM! DEAN!” Ryan calls out, he’s panicking. He only hears loud grunting, crashing, and gunshots from upstairs. _Fuckfuckfuck!_ He grabs the jar of holy water he kept in his side pocket of the backpack and focuses on the fight in front of him. Once the asshole roles on top of Shane and starts jabbing him in the face again, Ryan books it towards them and body slams the demon off Shane. He quickly recovers from hitting the ground and smashes the jar on the side of the demon’s face, shattering the glass while also severely burning them with the water.

“AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!” it reels in pain. “YOU LITTLE FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!” Taking the advantage as it writhes on the ground, Ryan – with shaking hands – grabs a slip of paper from his pocket and shouts a spell that _should’ve_ incapacitated it, he only feels a rush of wind as it pushes the demon into the wall. He runs to Shane’s side and helps him up.

“Shane, what the fuck?! The spells aren’t working!” Ryan frantically states while Shane leans on him for support.

Shane, with a bruised eye, cuts on his cheeks, and a busted lip, grunts, “Yeah, no shit. They’re tougher than the last time I saw them. Let me try-” before he could finish what he was saying, he’s interrupted by a loud bash sound and Dean tumbling backwards down the stairs.

“Augh, sonovabitch!” Dean groans trying to stand. He looks up at the boys, then at the second demon, his eyes widen at the realization. “Son-of-a-bitch!” he raises his pistol and shoots once at the demon, but they wave their hand, sending him crashing out the window and knocking him out. A scream is heard from upstairs and yellow/orange glow emanates from that area, Ryan and Shane bring their focus back to the demon who was now bracing itself against a doorframe.

Shane holds out his hand and starts shouting yet another conjuration, this one longer and seemingly more powerful as Shane furrows his brows, scrunches up his nose, and tucks his chin down. The space they were all in seemed to grow darker, Shane’s eyes had gone black, his horns and tail were no longer masked, and finally: his voice. It had gotten slightly deeper, more powerful, and felt like it was suppressing everything around it. This new sound made Ryan instinctively clutch his head with his hand and squeeze his eyes shut, curling in on himself, but still trying to support Shane’s weight.

**_“AND WITH THIS, I SNUFF YOU FROM THIS MORTAL WORLD, SENDING YOU BACK TO THE DARKEST DEPTHS OF THE UNIVERSE FROM WHERE YOU CAME!”_** Shane finishes. There’s a bright orange light that blinds the room, the only thing Ryan can detect is the loud screams from the demon, and Shane’s weight, then, the screams subsided as did the light.

“Bitch,” was exhaustingly spoken from Shane’s mouth, and, with that, he collapses and passes out completely. Ryan quickly catches him and lowers him to a laying position on the ground.

“Holy shit! Shane? SHANE! Come on man,” Ryan kneels next to Shane and carefully shakes his shoulders. “Shit, fuck,” he tries to listen to Shane’s chest, _Do demons even have heartbeats??_ Nothing. He puts his ear to Shane’s nose and mouth, listening for air, if there was one thing about Shane Ryan was sure of, was that he snored. “Oh thank fuck,” Ryan sighed with relief, he felt air moving out of Shane’s nose. Ryan sits back on his heels and let his head drop, “fuck.”

“Uughh” Sam groans from the top of the stairs, Ryan looks up at him. “Where’s Dean? I-is he alright?” he nods towards Shane.

“He’s fine, beat to hell, but just passed out, thank god,” Ryan responds and turns back to Shane. “Oh yeah, Dean’s-”

“Uuuughh that SUCKED!” Ryan and Sam both turned to look at the shattered window, where Dean could be seen holding himself up on his elbows. “Did we win?”

“Yeah. We nailed it,” Ryan responds looking down at Shane and smiling. Dean exhales and falls back, closing his eyes.

\--------------

The Impala’s trunk slams shut, the brothers turn to face the friends.

“Welp, you guys kicked ass,” Dean starts, “even though we didn’t really see it, but-”

“You still ganked a really bad one,” Sam interjects.

“Right, still got ‘em dead, that’s all the matters,” Dean finishes.

Ryan smirks, “Guess you guys are pretty good too.”

Shane elbows him a bit and smiles, Ryan crosses his arms. Shane looks at the other guys, “So, baddies are gone, town cleansed, whatever. Are we good? Can I go back to living my sorry little demon life without you guys following my ass trying to send me back to the dark abyss?”

The older men look at each other, Sam gives Dean a shrug and a small smile, Dean rolls his eyes, “Yeah, we’re good, just,” Dean directs this last part at Ryan, “make sure he doesn’t go around killing innocent people.”

Ryan scoffs, “I’m not his guardian.”

“Maybe you are, in some ways you don’t realize,” Sam shrugs and smiles.

“Aww, you’re stuck with me,” Shane coos.

Ryan looks down and tiredly says, “I should’ve let that demon kill me.” He looks back up at Shane, they both start laughing.

“Hah, oh, fuck, ow,” Shane puts his hand over his chest.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head, “You guys are idiots.”

Sam smiles, “Heh, you’re definitely… interesting.”

“Hey, you too, pal,” Ryan nods at the other men. “Guess it’s time to split ways, hope we never have to see your mugs again,” he smiles through the weak insult.

The Ghouligans™ and the Winchesters say their parting words, exchange handshakes, and are given Sam and Dean’s cell numbers, “In case you need backup, or someone to wipe up your mess,” they said as they left.

Finally climbing back into their car, the boys each heavily sigh and sit in silence for a moment, basking in the calm. It’s dark outside, they don’t know how long they’ve been in the house. “We kicked so much ass,” Shane eventually spoke up.

“You did all the heavy lifting, I was just there to barely save your ass a couple times. You killed that thing,” Ryan lifts his hands.

“You helped bigtime, and you know it. Now, appreciate my compliments and let’s get out of here,” Shane concludes. Ryan “heh’”s tiredly, starts up the car, and drives back to their room, it feels like they’ve been gone a long time, and yet not at all at the same time. More than anything they’d just like to drop on their beds and go to sleep, but Shane stinks like blood and sweat – Ryan to a much lesser degree – but goddammit if he was gonna go to sleep with the room smelling like that.

“I’m gonna fall asleep in the shower,” Shane complains. “I’ll end up drowning! All that fighting will be for naught!” He’s trying to resist Ryan’s pushing towards the bathroom.

“You smell worse than that stupid canned Swedish fish! Come on get this over with so we can both sleep, it’s already- IT’S ONLY 8:30?!” Ryan incredulously stares at the clock on the bed nightstand.

“It felt like forever,” Shane breathes. “How long did you say I was out?”

“I don’t know, 10 minutes? 20? I was too exhausted, now get your TALL ASS in the shower!” With a final shove, Ryan quickly closes the bathroom door on Shane. He sinks to the ground and leans his back against the door, “I’m sitting here until you get clean!” Ryan only hears tired groans from the other side.

“You know I could break down the door and move you, right?” Shane weakly threatens.

Scoffing, Ryan speaks up, “You really want to damage this poor motel’s door and get Buzzfeed even more on our asses? I think not, fucker.” Satisfied with his argument, Ryan waits till he hears Shane’s shuffling and turning on of the faucet. _I shouldn’t have sat down,_ Ryan thinks, he’s much to tired to move. And, before he’s realized it, he’s fallen asleep, slumped against the bathroom door. What he doesn’t know, though, is just when Shane had a grip on the faucet handle, and was turning it upwards to warm, he also fell asleep, slouched over the tub (luckily pulling the handle to ‘off’ position, so there’s no chance of accidental drowning).

\-----------

The morning came, and the boys woke up sore, of course. They properly got cleaned up, dressed, packed, and ready to get a huge breakfast and make the long drive home to sunny California. Apparently, Ryan’s the only human to know Shane’s demon secret, of which he promised to keep, no matter what. Shane’s wounds healed up quicker than normal, Ryan had a few bruises and a couple small cuts from the glass, which should heal up nicely within the coming days.

It’s a beautiful day for a flight, the weather reports across the states are prime for travel. The boys get on the plane bound for LAX (and they thought they’ve escaped the hell battle) and fall asleep as soon as the plane takes off. They have their secret, Ryan has been through events that have changed the way he sees certain things now. One thing is certain though: “the ghoul boys have a bond that can't be broken…We took an oath” (Ryan’s Twitter, Nov. 15, 2017).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what y'all thought of this story, a final #chimeoffbro in the comments <3


End file.
